1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow rack shaft, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a hollow rack shaft for a steering system used in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a rack-and-pinion type steering system for an automobile frequently used in an automobile industry, the rotation of a steering wheel operated by a driver is transmitted to a pinion. The rotation of this pinion is transmitted to a rack shaft engaged with the pinion and this is converted into a motion in a lateral direction (a longitudinal direction of the rack). Since the rack shaft is connected to the steering rod, the direction of front wheels is changed by a lateral motion of the rack shaft. Since such a steering mechanism as described above is well known in the art, further description will be eliminated.
The aforesaid rack shaft has been attained by gear cutting on a solid, namely not hollow, material. In recent years, as already described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 6-246379, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Sho 58-218339 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4-028582) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 11-180318, fuel efficiency of an automobile has been improved by making a hollow rack shaft to attain the lightweightization of the rack shaft.
A manufacturing method for forming rack is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 6-246379, which describes that a tube material is inserted into a first forming split die, a primary forming is carried out, then, the aforesaid primary formed material is inserted into a secondary forming split die having, at a part of its inner surface, teeth corresponding to the rack teeth, a semi-circular mandrel is press fitted at one end of it.
A manufacturing method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Sho 58-218339 describes that a die having teeth corresponding to the rack teeth is pushed to a tube material to form rack teeth under the state that a mandrel is inserted into the tube material surrounded with fixed die.
The manufacturing method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 11-180318 is an invention invented by Mr. Ohkubo, one of the inventors of the present invention. The manufacturing method comprises the following first to third steps. At the first step, a plate-like material having a substantial rectangular shape as original one is bent into a gutter shape along a center of longitudinal direction. At this time, the central part of the gutter-shaped member is formed into a flat bottom section, and both the side portions are formed into a semi-circular shape having legs therein. At the second step, the rack teeth are plastically formed at the flat bottom portion. At the third step, the gutter-shaped material is bent such that the legs of the central part and the both sides are abutted to each other, and then a hollow rack shaft is formed.
In the case disclosed in the first two gazettes above, the hollow original workpiece is applied as the material, while, in the case disclosed in the third gazette (the gazette of Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 11-180318), a flat plate workpiece is applied in place of the hollow workpiece, so that the third manufacturing method has some merits in view of material cost, transportation cost and storing cost. Further, according to the third manufacturing method, it is avoidable to give each portion except a tooth bottom portion an excessive thickness in order to maintain the tooth bottom portion at a required wall thickness. Then, the rack shaft can be sufficiently light in its weight.